


Moondance

by bigmisssunbeam49



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-01
Updated: 2000-11-01
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigmisssunbeam49/pseuds/bigmisssunbeam49
Summary: Kirk and Spock go on an undercover mission to Romulus.





	Moondance

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted in the summer of 2000 as part of the Kirkfest, but it has been significantly revised.  
> This is dedicated to Liz and Rae; I’m quite sure they can tell why. Islahope and Animasola were my lovely and talented betas! Step forward and take a bow! And I ripped off a useful word from Greywolf!

“Captain Kirk, Starfleet just sent this bulletin.”

“All right, Uhura, let’s have it.”

Kirk studied the padd for a moment: “Spock, Starfleet wants the two of us to go to the Romulan homeworld. It seems we’ll be infiltrating a group there called the League of Catullus.”

Spock turned towards Kirk. “Captain, I am familiar with that organization; it is made of rebels who seek to reform certain restrictive Romulan practices.” He moved his head a fraction. “Doubtless Starfleet is merely making the League aware of its presence.”

McCoy leaned in. “Jim, I’ve read a thing or two about them, too. Seems they started off as a social group.”

“Not unlike the Guelphs and Ghibellines of your earth,” Spock said.

There was a pause while McCoy studied Spock’s expressionless face.

Then McCoy lifted an eyebrow. “Well, sir, anyhow, this little group has expanded its purpose from throwing parties to changing politics.”

Spock and McCoy looked at each other.

“Boys,” Kirk cautioned with a smile.

Only a doctor would notice the tiny pulse beating at the base of Spock’s throat. “Actually, Captain, the League started as a reaction against the marriage requirements of Romulus.”

“Marriage … requirements?”

“Aww, Jim.” McCoy was smiling now. “Remember your history lessons. You know how these revolutionary governments can be. Like Napoleon’s empire or the Nazis or the Soviets. Everybody has got to get married and have babies for Uncle Joe Stalin or the emperor or der Fuhrer. Got to make the fatherland as big as all get-out. And, needless to say, pretty stiff punishments for them that don’t follow party orders.”

“Gentlemen,” Kirk interrupted. “Let’s continue this in the officer’s mess.”

********************

“The Catullus League is made up of what we call in the Vulcan world, s’skandrie-htath.”

“I know that phrase, Spock. A couple of centuries ago, that word would have been translated as _homosexual_ in earthling culture.”

“Yes, Captain. The Romulan empire has an unfortunate tendency to seek out s’skandrie-htath and ‘rehabilitate’ them. The liberation the Catullus League espouses is first and foremost a sexual liberation.”

“It sounds very educational, Jim.” McCoy lifted his coffee cup as in a toast.

Kirk and Spock both looked at him blankly.

“Can’t you take a joke?”

Spock ignored McCoy: “Captain, I see from the padd that a Romulan named Rorik will be our contact person. He is from one of the most senior houses of Romulus. His privileged background has given him a certain liberty to explore life.” Then Spock paused. “Interestingly, his explorations led him to found the League.”

***********************

“Captain, we thank you for Starfleet’s support. And thank you also for bringing Commander Spock with you.” Senator Rorik was long and lean, haughty like all the Romulans — and Vulcans —Kirk had ever known. “For obvious reasons, we will not make it known that he is Spock of Starfleet. Instead he will be introduced as Sporak, an official from one of our colonies. Still, it is good that you are here for tonight’s special festivities. We have invited one of our most important senators to our gathering. He is named Pardek, famous in whispers for his love of men. If we can get Pardek’s support, that will help us more than anything.”

“What’s tonight’s agenda like?” Kirk asked.

“We’ll dine first, Captain; we have some wonderful chefs. Then we’ll have the hour of bonding.”

Kirk nodded. They were passing a large widow. “Pretty scenery. I like that full moon.”

Rorik smiled and paused in front of a polished door. “Here is the chamber you will be sharing with Spock. Oh, by the way, if I may be frank, those clothes you are wearing do not do you justice. There are a number of different outfits in your chambers; I am sure you will find any of them much more flattering.”

***********************

Kirk came out of the closet.

“I don’t know about you, Mr. Spock, but I find these costumes just … “

Spock looked at what was in Kirk’s arms. Then he cocked his head. “I have always been partial to Romulan robes,” he said and held up a long white garment.

“But, Spock, what … should I wear?”

“I suspect I will be perceived as the dominant one in this relationship. That relationship would be underlined by my wearing this long robe and your wearing one of these perhaps …” He held up a short kilt with a wide leather belt. “You do not need a shirt. Many will be barechested. As a matter of fact, I intend to leave my robe open to the waist in the common Romulan attitude of relaxation.”

They dressed efficiently. Kirk couldn’t help it; he was interested in this group. If he and Spock were able to open up a channel for positive negotiations with the Romulans, Starfleet would be quite pleased, no matter how unusual the channel might be.

Well, hmm. His kilt had a pleasant drape; it felt good against his skin. He smoothed it over his thighs and looked up.

Spock was watching him impassively.

“Your look is well-chosen, Captain,” he finally said.

“Spock, what do you think we ought to do?”

“ _Do_ , Captain?”

“There seems to be some sexual expectations of us that … ” Kirk didn’t quite know how to put it into in words. A few times, he had visited other cultures where a sort of authorized or formal … orgy was the standard prelude to negotiations. Oddly enough, he had found that the idea was much more stimulating than the reality. In each case, there had been a pretty geisha-like alien who smilingly milked him to orgasm, but that frosty efficiency had never been anything he would care to repeat. He didn’t regard sex as a spectator sport, but he didn’t regard it as a game either. Dammit, it was just better when there was an emotional engagement too. Hell, sex was like fighting; it was just better when the stakes were high. _You_ were better when the stakes were high. But there was something about fighting an enemy who surrendered immediately that made Kirk feel a little smaller.

Still … the presence of his first officer made this situation somewhat … awkward.

Spock was still waiting for Kirk to finish his question.

“Spock, what if this League expects us to have sex? I mean, as proof of our revolutionary sincerity.”

“To _have sex_. Captain, do you mean with each other or with other partners?”

Kirk was surprised; he had just assumed he would be … perceived as … belonging to Spock. It had not crossed his mind that other men might… want to … “Well, Spock, it would be easier if we stuck together in this, I think. Just … easier.”

“The logics of human sexuality have always eluded me, so I must ask you to be the one to make the choice. Do you think enlisting Pardek in this cause would be worth our, as you put it, ‘having sex’ with each other.”

Kirk sighed. “On earth, the English had a king named Henry. Someone asked him why he had converted to Catholicism, and he shrugged and said, Paris is worth a mass.” He looked at Spock. “Let’s see what happens.”

*****************

“Greetings, Sporak. I am Pardek.”

Pardek was fox-faced, very smooth, very Romulan. He spoke to Spock only; obviously, Spock’s little Terran companion was not worthy of attention. “I am glad you joined us tonight.” Then Pardek glanced at Kirk. “I understand you are here for political reasons as much as anything, but I know we all will enjoy the after-dinner social gathering. They say the act of love is an effective form of bonding no matter what culture one is from.”

The act of love.

And then, with typical Romulan effrontery, he reached out and touched Kirk’s face. “Sporak, I have to say that I am not fond of Terrans, but this is exquisite.”

Spock gave Kirk a sober look. “True.”

What the …!

******

The supper had been delicious and the banqueting couches were very comfortable. Sitting beside Spock, Kirk relaxed a little as he looked around the hall.

Everywhere there were groups of well-dressed men, older and distinguished, lifting ironic eyebrows at the throngs of younger men, manicured and oiled and wearing very few clothes, who wove among them. Some of these younger men seemed to be waiters, but some were guests.

Here a small group of men were looking at a small group of videostills together. As they looked at the pieces of paper, they clearly were affected, biting their lips and taking deep breaths.

There an older man stopped a waiter, and, with no visible sign of emotion, removed the waiter’s kilt, leaving him only wearing a wide leather belt. The older man then caressed the waiter’s smooth buttocks.

Kirk saw Rorik sitting on a banqueting couch watching the crowd too. A young man came and sat beside him; he was wearing a kilt like Kirk’s. Rorik put his hand somewhat diffidently on the young man’s knee. The young man’s body relaxed and Rorik smiled.

“The openness of physical display here is striking,” Spock said suddenly. “Even our printed menu reflects that.”

The menu had been copiously illustrated with drawings of the type once termed _risque_. Here that meant clever depictions of attractively muscled young men in various stages of sexual arousal, each drawing demonstrating the oversized (by human standards) large-crowned Romulan genitals.

Kirk thought back to certain things he’d heard about Romulans — and Vulcans — in the barracks of Starfleet and stifled a blush.

This was a most … he breathed out … different world. Now Rorik was slowly sliding his hand on the inside of the young man’s thigh, and the young man spread his legs a little and Rorik pulled him on the couch with him.

The lights grew dimmer, and more little groups formed. Breathy and wiggling, something organic about all of them.

Spock’s robe was loose, open in front. Kirk lowered his eyes and glanced at Spock, at Spock’s penis. Then he moved his eyes around the room. In his line of sight, a blond young man was being held on an older Romulan’s lap, and the older Romulan was driving again and again into the young man. The way the young man parted his legs was … Kirk’s face was flushed. He glanced down at Spock again. Then he discretely looked at himself. The soft fabric of the kilt was molding against him, and his erect cock was clearly outlined against the pale cloth. He was big, but not as big as Spock. Spock was not even yet fully hard, but still his penis was big and thick, and its double-ridged head was particularly large, the tip glistening.

Kirk looked up at Spock’s broad calm face. “ _Sporak_ , Pardek is watching us.” He heard his own rough voice and blushed.

Spock gave Kirk a steady look.

Then he opened his robe completely.

Around them, men were writhing and sighing, around them men were sticking their big cocks in each other’s mouths and asses, around them men were standing handling themselves as they watched the others.

Suddenly Kirk pulled his kilt up. After all, he and Spock had to start fitting in with this crowd. He was a little breathless, and he looked over again at Spock’s erection; now it appeared to be fully erect, and his own was as erect, as well-shaped, as hard. Then he met Spock’s calm dark eyes. “This is strangely stimulating,” he said softly. He was longing to touch himself. Or touch Spock. To touch a cock that big. His hand around the double head. Stroking Spock. He lay back and spread his legs. His kilt was still pulled up to his waist. “Perhaps we better begin our strategy,” he whispered. “Are you familiar with how to do this?”

Spock was curt. “Yes.”

“Go ahead then.”

Kirk couldn’t help it; he imagined the other men listening to him, wanting to see Spock stick it in him, wanting to see Spock spread Kirk’s legs with his knees and poise himself at the most sensitive entrance to Kirk’s compact body. He imagined them seeing Spock stretch his flesh, move against him, make him come again and again.

“You can pretend I’m someone else,” he whispered to Spock.

“There is no necessity for that, Jim. Now, if you will completely remove your garment…”

He did, and then Spock lay down on top of him.

Spock’s warm olive skin was making Kirk lightheaded and now his long fingers were running through Kirk’s hair and Spock was gently running his teeth along Kirk’s neck.

It was quite Utopian; men of many species were there on the couches — a good number of the younger men were Tsilenophes, a species famed for their beautiful forms, their amusingly willful ways. Kirk glanced over; Pardek was still looking at them. His face was flushed.

What the … then the heat of Spock’s body washed over him again and he shut his eyes.

Spock’s big cockhead was poised right inside him, throbbing against him; Kirk could almost feel its shape, feel the double ridges.

He gasped with pleasure.

Oh, the blessed part of all this was that he could trust Spock, every cell in Spock’s body was loyal and true, Spock was the truest man he’d ever met, and Kirk spread his legs even more widely apart so Spock could come in and Spock was breathing heavily. Oh, Spock was big; Kirk could feel his heat and length.

“Oh, god, Spock.” And Spock began to move against Kirk and back from him.

Who was this happening to? It was hardly as if he were Jim Kirk and this was Spock between his open legs, all the way inside him.

He moved his head around as if in a dream. Pardek was still staring at them, his eyes soft and tender, his mouth slightly open, and Kirk watched as a beautiful Tsilenophe came over to Pardek and Pardek turned and pulled the gleaming hips of the Tsilenophes to him and murmured something and then he took the Tsilephones into his greedy mouth.

Kirk closed his eyes. He felt a strange ache in the aroused and penetrated flesh around Spock’s erection, and Spock was merciless in his taking of him.

“Spock,” Kirk whispered, “Spock.”

“Jim, Jim,” Spock muttered, and Kirk could feel what it took to wring that little shred of an excited breath from Spock, and then he felt Spock twitching and jerking and there was a warmth and a wetness and Spock’s heart drumming against him like a little bird in Spock’s side and he spread his legs and moved his own erection against Spock’s body and thought of Spock once again and he was coming too and Spock grabbed him.

They lay there panting for a moment. Then Spock sat up. He looked at Kirk.

“Don’t get dressed, they … will suspect something. Just that belt will suffice.”

Kirk looked at Spock. And, he had to do this, he leaned over and kissed Spock’s warm cheek. Spock turned to him and lifted his eyebrows, and Kirk kissed Spock on the lips and Spock was very responsive, opening his mouth to Kirk’s wet lips.

Then Spock pulled back. His robe was still open, and he took a deep breath. “We seem to have fulfilled our duty. Shall we now go speak to Pardek?”

Even limp, Spock was large, the big head of his cock hanging lazily between his thighs. He stood up. And still Kirk didn’t want to look away; he had never noticed Spock’s thighs before, their slender strength.

But Spock nodded at him, and so Kirk rose with him and followed Spock’s slow stroll. He had never been naked in front of so many people, but no one noticed him anymore than they did the warm air. Kirk was part of the warm air, the warm humid air, a tree in the breeze. No one stared more than a second; they admired him as they would the beauty of a particular cloud breezing by, and he felt the same of them, as they caressed each other and smiled and kissed and here and there a man exploded against the body of the one he loved just as he and Spock had done.

Suppose Spock had fastened a rope around his chest, right at the nipples, a rough hemp rope which rubbed his tender skin, and was leading him through the crowd, like a slave he’d captured, like something he owned. Kirk shivered.

A shorter Tsilenophe came up to them, about Kirk’s height, and put his hand on Kirk’s ass and Kirk and Spock both turned to the stranger as he pressed himself against Kirk. Spock leaned over and pushed the Tsilenope’s hand away.

“Pretty, aren’t they all?” Pardek called to Spock.

“Quite,” Spock said.

Pardek had now gotten his Tsilenophe to sit beside him. The Tsilenophe had beautiful bodies, small straight noses, long hair, big muscular necks, large genitals; they were made for love. This one wore a golden necklace, golden bracelets, nothing else.

Pardek had not quit stroking his Tsilenophe when Kirk and Spock came over; he merely gave Kirk a languid appreciative look. “I’m glad you enjoyed the League’s meeting. Rorik has told me tonight would be special.”

They all looked over to Rorik.

Like Spock, Rorik was still in his robe, and it was open and Rorik was writhing under the ministrations of his naked lover who had placed himself on the reclining Rorik and he was now moving steadily and slowly against Rorik’s body, his strong hands gripping Rorik’s arms to steady himself.

“Oh, look at that talented boy,” Pardek purred and nodded his head. A slender boy youth pinioned on both ends by a pair of older Romulans, each intent on wringing the most pleasure possible out of him.

As Kirk watched the beautiful boy, he noticed a tall naked Romulan with a cock nearly as big as Spock’s watching the boy as well.

Well, suppose Spock was fucking Kirk in the ass, his slender hands holding Kirk’s willing ass in his hands, and that Romulan came over and stuck his big dick in Kirk’s face. “Suck it,” he might say. The air was warm, it was Romulus after all, and damp too with all the breathing. With all the breathing and coming and sucking. Wet kisses. Humid. He pressed in a feline way against Spock.

“Why don’t we let our pretty things put on a little demonstration?” Pardek said to Spock in a very jovial way. “I know I’d like to see them show off what they can do.” Then he started laughing out loud. “Sporak! The look on your boy’s face.”

To Kirk’s embarrassment, everyone turned to look at him.

“I don’t believe the little earthling wants to be passed around. He’s really attached to you! How quaint!”

And everyone laughed. Kirk looked down, pretending to be embarrassed and at the same time embarrassed in actuality.

Cold air suddenly. Rustling. A commotion.

“Centurions are at the door,” one man shouted.

Pardek turned pale. “No!” A tall muscular Romulan in an advanced state of undress materialized. “Tremok,” Pardek said to him. “Call the rest of my special guard! I must get out of here safely!”

Kirk’s eyes met Spock’s. He was Captain Kirk again. “I noticed an exit earlier. Let’s go,” he whispered and grabbed a cloth to wrap around him as he led the way.

******************************

Someone was on to their plan.

Their shuttlecraft had been tampered with.

Kirk had to do some fancy flying to get them safely landed on a remote forested part of Romulus. The craft had not crashed, but it could travel no further.

“Spock, see if we can make radio contact with the Enterprise.”

“Captain, I have already done so.”

“Good, Spock. Tell them the location of our camp site and find out when they can be here.”

Spock began giving Uhura their coordinates.

Kirk looked at Spock. Despite the hasty escape and the damaged shuttlecraft, he had not quite recovered from the evening at the League.

The size of that dick. He remembered how the ruffled head of Spock’s cock had felt going into him. Well, that was all right, everybody liked a little assplay, girls and guys alike. It was just that … he wanted a little more.

Spock sitting there manning the radio system. Kirk could hear Uhura double-checking the transmitted site information. Spock was as calm as a stone.

“Spock out.” He turned to Kirk. “Three days, Captain. Sulu will be manning the shuttlecraft Redstone. All we have to do is wait.”

There was a pause.

Then Kirk spoke: “Good. Now, shall we have some rations?”

******************************

The area where they had landed was the site of a curious anomaly; it was one of the few places on the planet where there was a constant full moon; the Romulan moon Vesta was completely visible every night.

“An aesthetically agreeable view,” Spock said.

Dammit. Kirk had no idea how to bring the matter up, but, dammit, they had to talk.

“Spock, that was an interesting evening on Romulus. Interesting in every way.”

“So it was, Captain.”

Kirk sighed. “In a way I enjoyed it. Did you .. . perhaps … enjoy it as well?”

“It had distinct pleasures.”

“Back at the meeting of the League, some of those men seemed to enjoy … oral sex.”

“That does not surprise me, Captain. That is a commonplace caress.”

“Something happened to me back there, Spock. I guess we need to talk about it.”

“Indeed.”

“I feel almost as if I have been poisoned or drugged.”

“What are your symptoms, Captain?”

“It must be like your pon farr. All I can think about is what we did back there?”

“That is not pon farr.”

“No, I know, Spock, and I mean no disrespect, but I would very much … like to continue that. At least now.”

“You would like to … ?”

“Let us be together. For awhile, just to get it out of my system.”

Spock put his hand on Kirk’s shoulder. “Captain, you do not need to justify anything to me.”

And Kirk leaned over and knelt against Spock’s lean body and opened the thin fabric of his pants and took him in his mouth; again he felt Spock’s pulse. The taste was different from his own, but still sensual, inviting. He covered his teeth with his lips and moved over and over again just around the huge head of Spock’s erection, until he felt Spock sighing hard, and then he took his mouth away.

“Jim?” Spock said; it was a whisper.

“Enter me,” Kirk told him and stood up and took off his pants. Then he got on his knees and presented himself. Like an animal. Again, he couldn’t quite believe it was himself, but still he spread his knees because he knew that would make it better and he felt Spock enter him.

The head of Spock’s dick was exquisite, big enough to satisfy any craving Kirk might be having. “Please, Spock, just a little, til this is over.” And he felt Spock against him, big, pushing, rhythmic, and there was a growl in Spock’s throat, and Kirk moved himself against Spock’s erection. “Oh, oh,” he felt the double head going in. Then Spock was all the way in, and Kirk was seeing stars, he had never felt anything remotely like this fullness, this stiffness, this heat.

And Spock began to move back forth, at first slowly, letting Kirk feel the burn and itch of penetration and then more rapidly.

“Come for me, Jim, come for me.”

“No, you come, you come hard, let me feel it,” and Spock was coming and then Kirk did too, and they collapsed together.

**************************

When dawn came, they went on a reconnaissance mission.

It had been a lucky landing. There was a small lake not too far from their site.

“I believe it will be warm enough to bathe here tonight,” Spock said and looked at Jim.

*********************************

When night fell, they ate their rations.

“I am going to the lake,” Spock said. He stood up, and began to take off his clothes. Kirk could not tear his eyes away. “You may join me if you wish.”

Following the naked Spock in the bright moonlight was an intoxicating experience. Kirk could not speak; his senses were filled with the strange beauty of their location, with Spock’s lithe long-legged figure.

Spock walked to the water; the golden moon’s reflection made it look as if he were walking into a molten lake of gold. “You may come to me, Jim, if you like.”

Jim. The commonplace syllable always sounded so exotic in Spock’s voice, as if he were exploring the possibilities of a Jim, what a Jim could be.

Kirk walked over naked too, like a beast in the friendly forest. Then he went into the water and, when he grew close to Spock, he knelt by him.

“Spock, do you remember that boy who was sitting on his lover’s lap.” Kirk heard the roughness in his own voice. “I’d like that. I want that. If you don’t mind. Just til this is over.”

Spock was crouching on the sandy lake bottom and Kirk moved toward him in the moonlit water. Then Spock sat and Kirk placed himself on Spock. Oh, Spock was large, punishingly large. But Kirk wanted it, he wanted that big cock stuck up his ass. So painful it was good. He slowly worked himself completely against Spock, and then suddenly Spock was lying flat against the sandy lake bed and moving in and out, hard as rock, in and out of Kirk.

The contrast of Spock’s superheated skin and the cool water was most astonishing and Kirk writhed against Spock and then he felt Spock’s hand come up and grab his cock and he moved himself against it.

“Spock, Spock” he said, and Spock said, “I’m here, Jim, just relax” and Kirk let go of all the formalities in his mind and just concentrated on the heat and the water and the insistent tug of Spock’s hand and then he was bent double in spasms of ecstasy. “Spock!”

“Jim, I’m here, I’m still here.” Kirk’s head was against Spock’s neck; he could hear the pounding of his own heart.

And he had forgotten how cold the water was.

“Spock, what’s happening to me? Did they drug me back there? ”

“Captain, I think we would be more comfortable if we removed ourselves from this cold water. Let me accompany you back to the shore.”

Back at the lakeside, Spock dressed himself quickly and then wrapped a welcome piece of cloth around Kirk.

“Captain, I find it hard to believe you were drugged. We dined from the same platters. Due to my upbringing and education, I am very familiar with the differences between earthling and Vulcan/Romulan foodstuffs. I know what you ingested there.”

“Yet I … want you inside me again tonight. The feel of that intoxicates me. It’s tantamount to a craving.” Kirk’s voice was rough, itself heated. “Are you sure this is not be a sort of pon farr?”

“Possibly there are analogies,” Spock said. His face was composed, his voice dry. And he leaned over Kirk’s shivering body. “If I entered you now, I would serve the double purpose of satisfying your craving and keeping your body temperature regulated. Would you like that?”

“Yes, yes, yes.”

************************

The third night under the eternal full moon: Kirk would have to begin to control himself; this was unnatural. Friendly unflappable Sulu had already contacted them; he would be here tomorrow.

He should start showing his captain’s strength tonight. No big cock in his ass tonight. He wouldn’t suck Spock’s dick tonight.

They had eaten their supper rations in silence.

Then Spock was sitting back from the firelight and Jim could not see his face. “Spock, maybe I’m over my … fit now.”

There was a pause. “Stop tormenting me, Jim.”

“Spock?”

“Jim, we have tried to keep it from one another. But surely we have earned the right to be honest with one another. Did you not enjoy this?”

“Spock! Of course.”

Spock leaned forward into the campfire light. Calm and beautiful. “Jim, I want to bond with you.”

“Forever?”

Spock lifted an eyebrow, and their eyes met. “For at least as long as that moon is full.”

“That moon is always full, Spock,” said Jim breathlessly.

“Exactly.”


End file.
